


Seductive Moment

by HornySheep



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: I wrote this like two years ago, M/M, Smut, bad grammar, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornySheep/pseuds/HornySheep
Summary: Loki is alone in the evening, he's reading a book, but a strange feeling is spreading through his body as his thoughts go to Thor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't like M/M smut, but my friend wanted this, and as the good friend I am, I wrote it.
> 
> Enjoy? I guess?

Loki was sitting in his room, it was late into the evening and Thor was still not back from the celebration, dedicated to the slaughter of a beast.  
He didn't think it was much to celebrate, so instead he sat in the cold alone. Just how he preferred it.

But even how much he tried to focus on the content in his book, he couldn't stop thinking about Thor. He wondered why he even was thinking about the fool, Thor would probably be home in the early hours of the morning like he usually did. Though he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about tonight.

Loki went back to reading his book for a few minutes, but the distraction of the odd feeling bubbling up in his body was distracting him too much and he decided to hit the bed a bit earlier then usual tonight.

As Loki laid in his bed the odd feeling started to spread throughout his body and especially to one area. His crotch. Loki was embarrassed as the odd feeling morphed into a feeling of pleasure, but Loki was even more confused about the thoughts about Thor that was still present. 

The thoughts quickly turned into long hidden fantasies as Loki writhed in the sheets. He thought of Thor coming into his room and slowly caressing his whole body, Thor marking him and Loki being his and only his, if only for just a moment.

Loki couldn't suppress his moans of pure ecstasy any longer and as the moans got louder he started touching himself. He imagined Thor's hands instead of his, touching him in all the right places. Loki told himself that it was wrong, but he couldn't stop feeling like this was completely right as he caressed himself. Oh so very right.

Loki wasn't the only one who heard his moans as Thor had returned from the feast early to be with his brother. Thor was indeed very intrigued by the sounds of pleasure coming from Loki's room. As Loki was busy touching himself Thor snook into the room with a mischievous look on his face. 

"Ah, T-Thor," Loki moaned as Thor listened happily outside his chamber door.

Loki didn't notice his door opening or Thor peeking in, but as Thor came closer to the bed Loki opened his eyes and quickly sat up. He became red down from his cheeks up to his ears as a blush spread across his face. 

"T-Thor? I can explain!" 

"Oh, I'm sure you can dear brother," Thor said seductively.

Thor slowly climbed up on the bed towards Loki. As Thor got closer Loki pushed himself closer to the wall, unsure of how to react.

"Don't worry Loki, big brother is gonna take good care of you."

Thor's hand lowered onto Loki's erection and started caressing it. Loki's body welcomed the touch and he leaned into it. As Thor felt response from Loki he started to climb up his body and when he got eye to eye with Loki he smiled seductively and started kissing him passionately.

Loki leaned into Thor's moving lips as Thor started grinding on Loki. While they kissed Loki flipped out his hand and dragged both their pants off with the help of his magic. Thor reached his hand into Loki's underwear and started pumping his brothers erect cock. 

"A-ah! Please T-Thor," Loki moaned as he got closer.

"What was that, brother?"

"Please Thor," Loki moaned louder.

Thor pumped faster and finally felt his brothers body go rigid and then relax as Loki climaxed. As Loki recovered he sat up and pushed Thor down into the covers.

"My turn," Loki whispered into his brothers ear as he nibbled on it.

Loki used his magic to pin Thor to the sheets and then jerk him off. As the magic did its job Loki kissed Thor roughly. 

"Mmm, say my name," Loki whispered through the kisses.

"L-Loki," Thor moaned.

"Louder," Loki said.

"Loki, ahh!"

"Louder!"

"Loki!"

As Thor shouted Loki's name he finally climaxed and they both collapsed in the bed. Loki cuddled up to his brothers warm body and rested his head under Thor's. 

"I love you," Thor whispered.

"Love you too you buffoon," Loki muttered.

Thor smiled and they fell asleep together tangled in the sheets.


End file.
